


One Night

by turtleback



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleback/pseuds/turtleback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot in which Jane and Maura meet one night before Maura starts her job as the Chief Medical Examiner. In this story they meet while Jane is working undercover at Merch (Season 1, Episode 6).</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

 

After a few hours at the lesbian club Merch, Jane was finished with her prearranged fake dates and she had concluded that this night had been a bust in terms of finding a suspect in her latest homicide case. She went into a back room the owner had allowed her use to take off the microphone and hidden camera she was wearing. She called Frost and Korsak to review the night with them and they agreed it made sense to wrap up and check in again in the morning.

After finishing their conversation, Jane considered what to do next. After having to pretend to drink for two hours she felt like actually having a beer. It seemed silly to bother going somewhere else when she could just get a beer there so she sat down at the bar and smiled in thanks when the bartender put a cold beer in front of her. 

As Jane sipped on her beer, a woman stepped up to the bar next to her and asked the bartender, “Do you have a wine list?” The bartender found one and put it in front of the woman. After perusing the list, the woman asked, “Do you know if the cabernet is chalky?”

The bartender looked perplexed by the question and Jane interjected, “I think if you have to ask you won’t like the answer. You might want to stick with beer here. I don’t think they can mess that up.”

“I don’t drink beer,” the woman responded.

“Right.” Jane raised her eyebrows at the bartender eye and pointed to her empty beer bottle and said, “Two more.” A moment later two Sam Adams Boston Lagers were set down in front of her. Jane pushed one towards the woman. “Come on, it can’t be worse than chalky wine.”

The woman took the beer and, although she looked reluctant, took a sip. Her eyes lit up and she smiled at Jane. “That’s actually quite good.”

“That’s kinda the point.”

“Well, thank you. I suppose I can make do with this tonight. My name is Maura,” she said, holding out her hand.

“Jane,” she responded, shaking Maura’s hand and really looking at her for the first time. Maura was dressed casually but in what were obviously designer clothes. She wore simple black scoop neck top over tight jeans tucked into knee high boots. And, Jane thought, Maura was breathtakingly beautiful. As this thought penetrated her brain, Jane realized she was staring and she finally released Maura’s hand.

Maura didn’t seem to notice Jane’s reaction to her and sat down on the stool next to her. “Do you come here often?” Maura asked.

“Uh, no,” Jane answered. “What about you?”

“I’ve never been here before. I just moved into this neighborhood. Maura leaned closer to Jane as if telling her a secret and said, “Actually, I didn’t know this was a lesbian bar until I walked in.”

“Oh? So you aren’t a lesbian?” Jane asked, trying to sound casual about it, while also trying not to get distracted by how good Maura smelled, or the fact that she was noticing how good Maura smelled.

“I didn’t say that,” Maura said, sort of shrugging as she took another sip of beer. “I’ve spent the past few days working on unpacking and decorating in my new home and I finally decided I really needed to take a break and get out of the house. I went for a walk and saw that this bar was open. I suppose I will need to do more research to find someplace nearby with an adequate wine list.”

“Yeah, of course,” Jane said good-naturedly. “Um, so are you new to Boston?”

“I attended college in Boston, but that was over ten years ago. I moved back for a new job.”

“Well, welcome back,” Jane said, raising her bottle to Maura who raised her own and tapped them together.

They lapsed into silence. Maura turned in her stool so her body was facing Jane but she was looking around the bar. Jane tried to focus on the beer in front of her but couldn’t stop looking over at Maura, trying to make sense of the reaction her body and mind was having to this beautiful stranger. 

Suddenly Maura turned her attention back to her and Jane looked away, embarrassed at having been caught staring. “Do you want to dance?” Maura asked.

“Oh, um, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

Maura looked down and shook her head, “I’m sorry if I’ve been bothering you. I didn’t mean to intrude on your evening.” 

Maura started to get up from her seat, but Jane, realizing she didn’t want Maura to leave yet, touched her arm to stop her and said, “You’re not bothering me. I just meant that I’m not much of a dancer.”

“I don’t mind,” Maura said, smiling brightly again.

“Are you sure? You might be embarrassed to be seen with me out there,” Jane said grinning.

Maura moved closer to Jane so she could say more quietly,  “I doubt I could be embarrassed dancing with the most beautiful woman here.”

Jane’s stomach did a backflip and she felt her face blush. She could only manage to say, “Okay,” and follow Maura to the dance floor. 

As they dance, Jane tried to understand why she was feeling attracted to this woman when she had never felt any attraction for any woman before. She blamed the case, that she had already been in this club for a few hours pretending to like women, the fact she hadn’t been with anyone in a long time, and anything else she could think of to rationalize it.

The dance floor was busy so they were dancing close together. At first Jane tried to avoid as much physical contact as possible, afraid that her body would betray her further, but soon Maura was putting her hands on her arms, or hips, or neck. She would dance so she was pressing her backside into Jane’s front or lean close to say something in Jane’s ear, causing the unfamiliar feeling in Jane’s stomach again. 

Eventually Maura leaned in to say that she should probably head home. Reluctant to say goodbye, Jane followed Maura outside. “Want me to get you a cab?” she offered. 

“No, I live only a couple of blocks away. I don’t mind walking.”

“At least let me walk you home. You shouldn’t walk alone this time of night, even in this neighborhood.”

“I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you,” Maura said coyly.

“It’s not an inconvenience at all.” Jane pulled her wallet out of her back pocket and flipped it open to reveal her police badge. “Actually, I would really only be doing my civic duty. I can’t in good conscience let you walk home alone.”

“Well, how could I say no to that?” Maura said with a grin. As they walked, Maura said, “Thank you, by the way, for being so nice to me. I had only planned on having a drink and heading right back home again, but I had a nice time tonight.”

“Me too,” Jane responded, and to make conversation said, “So, um, you said you were here for a job?”

“Yes. I start next week. Which hopefully gives me enough time to get unpacked and settled in.” Maura stopped outside one of the three-story brownstones that lined the street. “This is my house.”

“Yeah, looks nice,” Jane said dumbly as she tried to think of a way to prolong their conversation.

“Thanks for walking me home.” Maura stepped closer and said, “Would you like to come inside, Jane?” 

“Um…okay.”

As they entered the house, Maura said, “I’m sorry about the mess. I haven’t quite finished unpacking.”

Jane looked around the open layout of the first floor which consisted of a living room, kitchen and dining area. Aside from a few boxes in one corner it looked immaculate. “Yeah, it’s a real mess,” Jane said. Maura looked at her horrified and Jane quickly clarified, “I was joking.”

“Oh, of course.”

“It looks better than my apartment ever has,” Jane added.

“Would you like something to drink?” Maura asked as she walked over to the couch and sat down to take off her boots.

“No, thank you.”

Maura smiled at Jane. “You don’t have to stand in the doorway. You can come inside.”

“Sorry,” Jane said, blushing, as she moved to join Maura on the couch, sitting on the edge of it. “I’m just nervous. To be honest, I’ve never done this before,” Jane said as she unconsciously rubbed the palms of her hands.

“Done what before?”

“Hooked up with a woman.” At Maura’s confused look, Jane quickly said as her face turned even pinker, “Unless that’s not why you invited me in. Jesus, I didn’t mean to assume anything. I just thought-”

Maura interrupted by asking, “Why were you at a lesbian bar?”

“I was working. Not at the bar. I was working on a case, police work.”

“So, you aren’t a lesbian?” Maura asked. Jane shook her head and Maura said, “But your body language and your behavior tonight would indicate that you are attracted to me.”

“Because I am, Maura,” Jane responded with a nervous laugh. “I am attracted to you, which is making me nervous, because I’ve never even been attracted to a woman before. But you are incredibly beautiful and you smell really good and I had a great time with you tonight. Actually, I probably had the best time I’ve had in a very long time and I wasn’t ready for the night to be over, so here I am.”

Maura looked at her seriously as she said, “I’m not very good in many social situations. I can read body language but I don’t always pick up on other things, sarcasm, for example. I’m not good at understanding hidden meanings or intentions. So I find it easiest to interact with people by being blunt.” Jane nodded and Maura continued, “I invited you in because I think I would very much enjoy having sex with you. If you don’t want to, then I still had a nice time with you tonight and you can feel assured that you performed your civic duty in welcoming me to Boston and getting me home safely.”

Jane couldn’t stop herself from laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Maura asked.

Jane smiled at her. “You’re adorable.”

“You’re gorgeous,” Maura countered.

Jane blushed once again and turned her face to the ceiling as she slumped backwards against the back of the couch. “Jesus, do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”

Maura slid closer on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her so she could face Jane. “I don’t know, but I can do anything you want me to do to you.”

Jane turned to face Maura. “That was a rhetorical question, but thanks for clarifying.” 

Maura leaned closer and put her hand on Jane’s cheek before pressing her lips to Jane’s.  Jane responded, moving her lips against Maura’s. She parted her lips, allowing Maura to swipe her tongue through her mouth. Then Maura took Jane’s bottom lip in her mouth and sucked gently before pulling back.

Jane smiled self-consciously. The kiss was more than nice. Maura was smiling at her and it looked like she was waiting to let Jane make the next move. In that second Jane decided she had nothing to lose by following this through. For whatever reason she was attracted to this woman and it had frankly been a long time since she’d felt any sexual attraction towards anyone. If the rest of night went poorly they never had to see each other again. But if she didn’t stay, she might never be presented with this situation again and she might always regret that.

Jane leaned forward, resuming the kiss. This time when Maura parted her lips, Jane took the opportunity to push her tongue forward and they each took time to slowly explore each other’s mouths.

Feeling more comfortable, Jane put her hands on Maura’s waist and pulled her forward onto her lap. Her hands slid under Maura’s top to her back and her fingers skimmed over the soft skin she found there. Eventually she slid her hands up Maura’s sides until her thumbs rested just below Maura’s bra.

Maura responded by lifting her shirt over her head. Jane moved her thumbs over Maura’s bra-covered breasts, smiling as she felt nipples harden under her touch. 

Maura sighed happily and said, “Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” She reached behind her and unclasped her bra. 

“Positive,” Jane answered as she slid the bra straps down Maura’s arms and tossed the bra to the side. Her hands returned to covering Maura’s breasts. “I’m also sure I’ve never felt skin this soft before. Or lips. Your lips are so soft.”

Maura kissed Jane again before saying, “I want to see you too.” She took the hem of Jane’s shirt and pulled it up and off and Jane took off her own bra. Maura bent down and took a hardened nipple into her mouth.

“Oh, god,” Jane moaned as she arched into Maura’s mouth, amazed that this could make her feel even more aroused than she already did.

Maura released the nipple and did the same to the other breast. Then she said, “Let’s go upstairs.”

Jane nodded her agreement and followed Maura upstairs to the bedroom, too turned on to care that she was walking around without a top on. In the bedroom, Jane watched in awe as Maura stripped off her remaining clothing, as amazed by seeing Maura’s naked body as she was at how comfortable Maura was stripping naked in front of another person. 

Maura turned her attention to Jane, grinning as her hands went to Jane’s belt. “Are you okay?” she asked and at Jane’s nod, she proceeded to undo her belt and unbutton her pants. Jane took over, removing the rest of her clothes, and following Maura onto the bed. 

Maura lay down on her back and Jane moved over her. She lowered her mouth to one of Maura’s breasts and kissed and sucked on the soft skin before moving her tongue over the nipple. Maura gasped as Jane bit down gently on her nipple. 

“So soft,” Jane murmured as her mouth continued to kiss Maura’s chest.

Maura’s hands roamed over Jane’s sides and back. She moved to her ass and pulled Jane down against her. Jane moved up to kiss Maura’s lips and the kiss quickly became heated again. Both women began thrusting their hips with Maura squeezing Jane’s ass while their centers moved against each other.

Maura moved a hand to Jane’s hip and said, “Let me touch you.” 

Jane shifted and moaned, “Fuck,” when Maura’s hand slid between her legs. Jane dropped her head to Maura’s shoulder as Maura’s fingers moved against her. She felt Maura spread her legs below her and she moved her own hand to Maura’s center, moaning as her fingers slid through Maura’s wetness. 

“Mmm, you feel so good,” Maura moaned, as their hands worked each other closer and closer.

Jane picked her head up and locked eyes with Maura for a moment. Maura tangled her free hand in Jane’s hair and pulled her down into another kiss which only broke apart as first Jane, then Maura, tumbled over the edge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next week Jane couldn’t stop thinking about Maura, but she couldn’t bring herself to do anything about it. They had both drifted off to sleep in Maura’s bed but she woke up and left without waking Maura. She didn’t have Maura’s phone number and she didn’t leave Maura hers. The only way to talk to her would be to go to her house and that could be really weird. What if Maura had only been interested in a one night stand? Or worse, what if she thought Jane had been terrible in bed?

Jane was thinking about this at work one day when her thoughts were interrupted by the Captain yelling for everyone’s attention. When Jane looked up she was shocked to see Maura standing next to him.

The Captain said, “I’d like to introduce you all to the state’s new Chief Medical Examiner, Dr. Maura Isles. I expect you all to help her with anything she needs as she gets settled in and that you will all continue to work cooperatively with the ME’s office.” He then led Maura around the room to introduce her to all of the detectives. 

Jane stood as Maura approached her desk and held out her hand. Unsure if she should or shouldn’t acknowledge they had already met, Jane said simply, “Detective Jane Rizzoli. Pleasure to meet you, Doc.”

Maura smiled and responded, “The pleasure is all mine, Detective.”

A few hours later, once Jane thought Maura would be in her office and hopefully alone, she went down to the morgue. Jane found Maura organizing materials in the autopsy suite. “Hey,” Jane said nervously.

“Hello, Detective.”

“This is a coincidence, huh?” 

“Is it a good coincidence or a bad coincidence?” Maura asked.

Jane noted that Maura seemed nervous as well, and that made her a little more confident. “That depends,” she answered.

“It depends on what?”

“If I can take you out for a drink tonight? I know a place that serves wine.”

Maura smiled and nodded. “Yes, you can. I would very much like that.”

“Good. It’s a good coincidence then.”


End file.
